Hairy Baby
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Just how did Tadashi got the family cat, Mochi?


He was never this lucky to find this much food at once. Of course, if by much it meant a small pile of spaghetti in a trashcan in the back of a restaurant. He munched at the last spaghetti and licked his whiskers from the cold tomato sauce. He sniffed the air, trying to find more food. Something that was tasty enough that wouldn't make his young kitten tummy ache. He slowly jumped off the trashcan and landed softly on the floor. He was grateful for the flexibility of cats.

He walked with slight disappointment through the dead end hallway behind the restaurant. His tummy grumbled in hunger. He had to admit he had quite the appetite, but he couldn't give himself the luxury of eating whatever he wanted when he wanted. Not when he was a street kitten.

He made his way towards another trashcan that its contents were spilled all over the floor and sniffed it. With his small kitten paw, he moved away a small can of soup. There was nothing in here. He stepped back, looking at the trashcan in defeat. He would never find any food in here and he was going to die of hunger so young.

Suddenly, a dumpling fell on the floor. The kitten looked from side to side and then at the dumpling. No one was claiming it, so… The kitten went for the dumpling and ate it in a matter of seconds. He licked his whiskers in delight. Another dumpling fell onto the floor, a little bit farther away from where he was. He cautiously made his way towards the dumpling. He sniffed it and ate it like the last one.

Just then, a dumpling appeared in front of his face al of a sudden and he jerked back. He looked up and there was this strange young man holding the dumpling, offering it to him. The kitten stepped back. The man gave him a sympathetic smile and put the dumpling on the floor. The kitten took a careful step forward and sniffed the dumpling. And ate it. He looked back at the man, who was smiling at him and holding another dumpling in his hand. He didn't seem… malicious.

The kitten took careful steps towards the man's hand. The man just stayed still and the kitten slowly sniffed his hand. The kitten took the dumpling and ate it.

Suddenly, he was picked by the gentlest hands he had ever felt. He placed close to the man's chest and the man slowly patted his little head.

"Hey there, little buddy. You lost?" The man asked.

The kitten looked at him with uncertainty. The man just chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you to a nice and warm place."

It wasn't long before the kitten found himself inside a café in the young man's arms. Everything smelled so… delicious. He could clearly smell the sweet scent of fresh donuts and cupcakes. And the café seemed to be closed. Good, that way he could try to sneak inside the kitchen and eat donuts.

But the man just passed by the tables and went upstairs. The kitten froze. Where were they going? He wanted a donut!

The man climbed up the stairs and went into a living room with another kitchen connected to it. There was a woman in the kitchen and she seemed to be cooking… something… that smelled so good…

The kitten sniffed the air and licked his whiskers in hunger. The man approached the woman, who was too busy cooking.

"Aunt Cass?"

"Hello, Tadashi!" The woman did no turned around. "How was college?"

"Great!" He gently rubbed the kitten's head. "Listen, I found something on the way here and I was thinking that I might keep him?"

Aunt Cass seemed confused. "Him?" She turned around and gasped as she saw the small hungry kitten in Tadashi's arms. She went all 'gugu's on him. "He's soooooo cute!" She slowly patted the kitten's head. "Where did you found him?"

"He was looking for food in a trash can. I gave him four dumplings and he came to me."

Aunt Cass had just fallen in love with the kitten. "Can we keep him?" She asked Tadashi like a child on Christmas.

Tadashi smiled. "That's what I was asking you."

"Well, my answer is yes. He can stay here. But he need a name."

Tadashi seemed to think for a moment. "What about Mochi?"

Aunt Cass seemed to think about it. She smiled. "Mochi it is. I wonder how Hiro will react to him."

There was a sudden shout from afar. "No! Not a cat!"

Tadashi and Aunt Cass chuckled at Hiro's clear discomfort of cats. The kitten now called Mochi rolled his eyes. He snuggled his head more into Tadashi's chest.

At least he was in a comfy home now. And they had a café! Which meant food! Lots of food…

**I based this on the short film that plays before Big Hero 6 movie starts and I just had to do this. I hope you enjoyed this fun little oneshot. Review!**


End file.
